Destino
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Final alternativo. / Antes de ser derrotado, el rey Quincy asesinó a Rukia cuando ella se sacrificó para salvar la vida de Ichigo, que ahora vive en la Sociedad de Almas tratando de ganar la fuerza suficiente para honrar su memoria. Pero... ¿realmente el destino dejara a estas dos almas vivir separadas mucho tiempo?


Destino.

Sangre. Sangre por todos lados, a donde quiera que mirara. En sus manos temblorosas, en sus ropas desgarradas, en su rostro horrorizado, esparciéndose en el suelo lentamente en lo que solo podía observar con ojos horrorizados como la vida de Rukia se acababa con un último suspiro.

Ella se había interpuesto en el camino del último ataque asesino que Yhwach trató de asestarle antes de morir, y la sangre broto de su pecho hasta que el brillo en sus ojos violetas murió. Su corazón dejó de latir mientras Ichigo la sostenía en sus brazos solo pudiendo mirar con impotencia.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del shinigami sustituto a medida que los intentos del escuadrón cuatro, Orihime y hasta Tessai por salvar a Rukia resultaban infructuosos. Era inútil, ella sabía que sí recibía el ataque de Yhwach por él moriría irremediablemente, y aun así decidió sacrificarse por su problemática y estúpida vida, como siempre lo había hecho.

 _Rukia…_

.

Ichigo suspiró, recordando aquel fatídico día hace veinte años de los cuales el aniversario se cumplía hoy mismo. El día donde Rukia murió para salvarlo, el día donde todo su mundo se desmoronó en solo los pocos minutos que sufrió agonizando hasta finalmente morir en sus brazos.

Aún tenía pesadillas al respecto, pero ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes. Habiendo pasado ya tantos años, el dolor disminuyó considerablemente. No es que haya desaparecido, y aún a diario pensaba en su amiga Kuchiki, pero al menos la carga dolorosa en su mente se había reducido a lo tolerable para levantarse en las mañanas sin maldecir cada segundo de su existencia.

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, ocupando el puesto de capitán del octavo escuadrón. Había llegado temprano para así terminar el papeleo antes del mediodía y almorzar para luego dirigirse a la tumba donde conmemoraban a la antigua teniente del decimotercer escuadrón.

El escuadrón trece en esos momentos estaba bajo el mando del ahora teniente Sentaro, mientras todos esperaban a que lograra su bankai para así ser ascendido a capitán, era el candidato más factible, teniendo en cuenta que Ukitake y Rukia… ya no estaban.

Luego de que Rukia muriera, Ichigo decidió que no podría simplemente sentarse a llevar una vida humana tranquila. Decidió mudarse a la Sociedad de Almas, convertirse en un capitán y entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y salvar a quien lo necesite cuando otro loco quiera apoderarse del universo o algo así. Por eso todos los días se esforzaba por hacerse más fuerte y ser un buen shinigami y capitán, tal vez así el vacío pudiera llenarse.

Su familia había entendido su decisión. Su padre no le discutió en absoluto, tal vez por comprender lo que era perder a la mujer más importante de tu vida. Yuzu lloró y cayó en depresión por semanas, hasta que tuvieron una larga conversación y él le prometió ir a visitarla cada vez que pudiera, entonces se calmó un poco, y luego de empezar a salir con Jinta casi pareció ni notar su ausencia, y peor cuando se casó con ese pelirrojo, y muchísimo peor al tener a sus gemelos, un sobrino y una sobrina para él. En cuanto a Karin, bueno, ella fue menos comprensiva y mucho más difícil de tratar, pelearon mucho por su decisión, y lo ignoró por meses en sus visitas, hasta que tuvo otra larga conversación y se reconciliaron. De todos modos, a sus veinte años la chiquilla se mudó a la Sociedad de Almas también, no por él, sino por enamorarse de un capitán, Toshiro, no menos. Cínica, ahora era su teniente.

-¡Ichi-nii!- hablando de la cínica. –Llegaste temprano.- asomó su cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar.

-Sabes qué día es hoy, Karin.- murmuró tranquilamente.

-Sí, lo sé.- susurró con suavidad, mirándolo con la misma compasión que todos los que sabían cuánto había sufrido y seguía sufriendo. –Renji-san y Byakuya-san me saludaron cuando fueron a visitar la tumba, yo fui a darle una rápida visita esta mañana, vengo de ahí.-

-Hmm.- esos malditos, seguro fueron temprano para evitar toparse con él. –Yo quiero terminar estos papeles antes de ir, sabes que me gusta… tomarme mi tiempo.- quería dedicarle toda la tarde. -¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas?- ella asintió. –Genial. ¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó, viendo los papeles en su mano.

-Tienes una misión, técnicamente deberías ir hoy pero ya arregle para que te abran el portal mañana a primera hora.- él rodó los ojos ante que haya tomado la decisión sin siquiera consultarlo, podría haber partido en la noche sin ningún problema. –Y no, no puedes partir en la noche porque quiero que de verdad trates de dormir esta vez.- se llevó las manos a las caderas reprobatoriamente, por lo que él suspiró, sin poder negar que tenía motivos para preocuparse.

Todos los aniversarios desde la muerte de Rukia, jamás lograba conciliar el sueño.

-Descuida, Isane-san ya me recomendó un té para eso.- en estas épocas el insomnio atacaba desde antes, y la capitana del cuarto escuadrón ya le había llamado la atención varias veces por cómo eso afectaba a su salud. Pero en su opinión, todos exageraban. –Dame los papeles de la misión, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?-

-Tendrás que ir a Karakura, así que saluda a Yuzu de mi parte.- le tendió los papeles. –Aparentemente hubo un aumento en el índice de hollows del último mes, los shinigamis asignados allí están teniendo problemas para manejarlo así que te mandaran.- informó.

-Ok, entiendo.- al menos vería a su hermana de carácter más dulce y a sus sobrinitos. –Gracias.-

-Bien, después de entrenar a los reclutas yo iré a mi casa temprano, quiero ver a mi marido. Así que no olvides mañana despedirte antes de partir.-

-Sí, sí. Saluda a tu esposo pedófilo.- aun desaprobaba ese matrimonio.

-¡Cállate, aquí la edad no importa!- gritó enojada antes de retirarse.

Se concentró en terminar rápidamente sus papeles y posteriormente su almuerzo para así retirarse temprano dejando el escuadrón en manos de su hermana más pequeña.

La tumba de Rukia estaba en el templo de la familia Kuchiki, cerca de los padres de Byakuya. Pese a lo que todos pudieran pensar, solo iba a verla una vez al año, en su aniversario. No soportaría verla más que eso, aún le dolía la sola idea de que su mejor amiga tenía una tumba. Y todo por su culpa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la tumba y junto sus manos.

" _Hola, Rukia… Sé que esto es estúpido, es obvio que dónde quiera que estés no me escuchas, y sé que aunque me escucharas, ya estarías harta de mí porque todos los años te digo lo mismo. Pero… Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Y te amo, aunque me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde._ "

Lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos cerrados, resbalando lentamente por los contornos de su rostro antes de caer por su barbilla hasta el césped. Levantó su mano para secarlas después de un par de minutos, sentándose ahora recto con las piernas cruzadas frente a la tumba. Como todos los años, dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran en él.

Recuerdos de las últimas batallas que pasaron juntos, de sus ojos violáceos y las miradas que compartían, sus sonrisas, su fe en él, la forma en que sin pensarlo se interpuso entre él y el ataque final de Yhwach, el modo en que lo miró mientras su vida se apagaba. Le resultaba increíblemente irónico que solo cuando la vio morir por él se diera cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

Se quedó enclavado allí hasta que el sol se puso, saludando a las visitas ocasionales que venían a ver aunque sea un rato el lugar donde la amada antigua teniente del treceavo escuadrón fue sepultada.

Incluso de noche, permaneció allí un poco más de la cuenta, ya habiéndole contado todo lo que había hecho en el año y contándole todo lo que haría, como la misión en Karakura, que en serio lo había puesto de muy buen humor.

Volvió a su cuarto en el octavo escuadrón cerca de la medianoche. Se hizo el té que le recomendó la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, pero aun así se durmió a las tres de la madrugada. El miedo a las pesadillas sobre ese horrible día siempre lo atormentaba.

Al día siguiente se despertó con ojeras pero con emoción por ir a ver a su familia en el mundo humano. Fue a su escuadrón a reportarse con su teniente y avisar a sus subordinados más allegados de su viaje, entonces tomó su Gikongan y un celular de esos anticuados que tenían ellos para mantenerse comunicado y sin más partió.

La ciudad de Karakura parecía no haber cambiado mucho, aun en estos veinte años. Seguía pareciendo tranquila para el ojo común, pero para aquellos que pudieran ver más allá, era un caos descontrolado de fantasmas y hollows corriendo por ahí. Hogar dulce hogar.

Su visita a Yuzu y sus sobrinos fue breve, solo dejó sus cosas y prometió volver para la cena. Se quedaría a dormir allí por las siguientes dos semanas en lo que durara su misión, así que su hermana solo le pidió que llegara a tiempo para la cena.

Saltó de casa en casa y de edificio en edificio, patrullando la ciudad tranquilamente. En realidad, lo primero que debería hacer es buscar a los dos shinigamis que se encontraban ya vigilando la ciudad, pero primero quería dar un pequeño paseo.

Llegó a la azotea de su instituto y sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando todos sus buenos momentos aquí, pero sobre todo, y aunque fue solo por un breve periodo de tiempo, recordando sus momentos con Rukia. Cuando llegó a fastidiar su vida en la escuela realmente la detestó, pero los siguientes dos años en la preparatoria en verdad extrañó su presencia. Y durante estos veinte años la extrañaba todos los días.

Negó con la cabeza y bajó del techo a la calle, llevando sus manos a su nuca y caminando con la vista fija en el cielo, viendo las nubes negras cubriendo el sol. Seguro pronto llovería.

Las calles se llenaron con adolescentes en su camino a ir a la escuela y él los miró con nostalgia. Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela, abandonó todo para concentrarse en aumentar sus fuerzas para no volver a dejar morir a un ser querido.

En ese momento, su celular anticuado sonó para alertarlo de la presencia de un hollow y al darle un breve vistazo al punto rojo titilando, identificó el lugar y de inmediato uso shunpo para llegar allí.

El hollow era débil, pero grande, y estaba cerca de la preparatoria Noreste de Karakura, un lugar que nunca había visto antes aunque sabía de su existencia. El espíritu maligno estaba olisqueando en los alrededores como si buscara algo. El Kurosaki forzó su vista y logró divisar una pequeña chica escondida en un rincón, seguramente el fantasma que quería devorar.

Sacó su espada y frunció el ceño aún más de lo normal, saltando hacia el hollow soltando un enorme grito de guerra para llamar su atención y que la desviara del fantasma. La cosa horrible con forma de escarabajo le gruñó y quiso cubrirse con su brazo, pero Ichigo lo pateó como si fuera nada y de un solo movimiento rebanó su máscara a la mitad, evaporándolo.

Con la amenaza ya derrotada, se acercó a donde la chica seguía escondida.

-¡Oye!- la llamó. -¡No te preocupes, el peligro ya pasó!- sonrió amablemente.

Vacilante, la chica comenzó a salir de su rincón, y fue entonces cuando Ichigo notó que traía un uniforme escolar característico de la preparatoria Noreste y ninguna cadena en su pecho, aparte de verse perfectamente sólida. La chica lo miró y…

-Gracias por eso, pero…- sus ojos violetas parpadearon antes de mirarlo fijamente. -¿Quién o qué eres?-

La boca de él cayó mientras veía correctamente a la chica. Ella era pequeña, menos de un metro cincuenta, su piel era blanca pero no pálida, era delgada pero de complexión fuerte, su cabello negro con un mechón en medio de su frente y sus ojos de un color más bien similar al índigo. Era… se parecía a…

-Ru-Rukia…- sus ojos se ampliaron.

Se veía exactamente como la única mujer que logró enamorarlo, su cabello era un poco más largo de lo que solía lucirlo pero por lo demás prácticamente no había diferencia. Los mismos rasgos, la misma naricita, los mismos labios que nunca llegó a besar por más que siempre lo ansió.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la humana lo miró con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos y él sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. ¡Ella tenía el mismo nombre! No podía ser, ¡era imposible! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y cada célula de su cuerpo le pidió frenéticamente a gritos que se lanzara a envolverla en un abrazo para nunca más dejarla ir, e iba a hacerlo, pero entonces ella se volteó. -¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!- sin más echó correr a una velocidad bastante considerable. -¡Gracias por salvar mi vida de ese monstruo, aunque no sé tu nombre!- volteó a verlo de reojo agitando un brazo antes de doblar en una esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

Ichigo permaneció allí parado con la boca abierta por un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dejar a su repentino impulso de seguirla dominarlo, por lo que saltó a un edificio y fue saltando de casa en casa hasta ver a Rukia (sí es que era posible que fuera Rukia) ingresar al instituto Noreste, no sin antes saludar a… ¿una mujer con una rama en la cabeza? ¿Qué rayos?

Pensó que la perdería de vista, pero mientras veía por las ventanas logró verla ingresar al salón de tercer año, por lo que supuso que debía tener diecisiete años. Ella se sentó cerca de las ventanas aunque no precisamente junto a una, y la loca con una rama en la cabeza resulto ser su sensei, puesto que se paró frente a la pizarra y empezó a dar clases de arte.

De repente, la chica del mechón en medio de la frente volteó hacia una de las grandes ventanas y sus ojos se encontraron, el color índigo contra el color miel de sus miradas mezclándose en una sola, hasta que la cobardía y el pánico del de cabellos anaranjados ganó la batalla de sus confundidos sentimientos y decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer con shunpo.

Llegó al techo de la clínica Kurosaki con su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, su respiración acelerada y sus ojos aun amplios por el shock que había sufrido.

Ok, sabía que se suponía que las almas al morir reencarnaban, ¡¿pero cómo es posible que Rukia haya reencarnado viéndose y llamándose igual?! Nunca había escuchado nada así, y eso que había indagado mucho en el tema después de su muerte.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar, sacó su celular y llamó a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡Hola, Ichi-nii!- Karin contestó. –Estoy desayunando ahora mismo así que más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamar.-

-Ehh…- se frotó la nuca. –Oye, Karin… ¿tú sabes algo acerca de… almas que al morir reencarnan en humanos viéndose exactamente iguales a su otra vida y con el mismo nombre?- la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que su contestación llegara.

-Ichi-nii… ¿Te encontraste con Rukia-chan?- sonaba atónita. Él no contestó, y ella pareció interpretarlo como un sí. –Yo no sé nada del tema, espera que le preguntó a Toshiro.- él rodó los ojos ante el nombre de su cuñado indeseado, y esperó zapateando hasta que su hermana volvió a hablar. –Dice que no es algo muy común, pero es posible. Ha habido antecedentes registrados de almas que al morir renacen con su apariencia y personalidad casi exacta, aunque el hecho de que conserve el mismo nombre sí es muy raro.-

-Ok…- así que no era imposible, solo raro. –Entonces… Entonces sí debe ser ella.- murmuró más para sí mismo. –Pero necesitaría estar seguro. Tal vez debería… acercarme a ella…- la sola idea hizo a su corazón bombear frenético. –Pero no sé cómo.-

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Sí quieres, incluso puedo hacer que alarguen tu misión para que te quedes más tiempo allí. Pero quiero que me cuentes exactamente qué pasó y cómo.- él así lo hizo, aunque de mala gana. –Interesante, parece ser que además de su apariencia y nombre también conservó aunque sea un poco de reiatsu, solo habría que confirmar su personalidad para estar completamente seguros.-

-Ella me vio espiándola en la escuela, ¡debe pensar que soy un acosador espeluznante!- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. -¿Cómo es que voy a acercarme a ella sí no confía en mí?-

-Tengo un plan para que no le dejes mucha opción al respecto.- casi podía oír su sonrisa malévola desde el otro lado. –Aun así, creo que deberías esperar a que la niña cumpla dieciocho antes de querer lanzártele encima, _pedófilo_.- se burló.

-¡KARIN! ¡No es momento para tus bromas!- rugió sonrojado al escucharla carcajearse.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- siguió riéndose. –Pero has estado criticando mi relación por años, déjame disfrutar mi irónica venganza.- soltó una última risa en lo que él crujía los dientes. –Como sea, ¿quieres escuchar mi plan o no?-

-Sí, sí.- se frotó las sienes. –Entonces, ¿cuál es tu idea?-

.

Hikari Rukia apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, suspirando aburrida en la clase de matemáticas, este profesor la aburría mucho, prefería mil veces las clases de arte y su divertida profesora que apreciaba a Chappy, pero por desgracia ya tuvo esa clase ayer.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana, rememorando el momento en el que su mirada se encontró con ese extraño sujeto sobrenatural.

Sabía que podía ver fantasmas, al igual que su hermana Hisana nee-san, pero ayer fue la primera vez que veía uno de esos monstruos raros que aparentemente querían comer almas, terminó queriendo comerla a ella por impedir que se comiera a una niña fantasma. Por un momento creyó que iba a morir y dejar a su hermana mayor sola, pero entonces… él llegó. Y ni siquiera le dijo su nombre, pero la miraba de una forma tan extraña que no sabía qué pensar.

-¡Atención clase, atención!- el profesor dejó de dar su aburrida explicación cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta. –El nuevo alumno de intercambio llegó. Quiero que todos sean amables y traten de integrarlo, siempre es duro comenzar una nueva vida en una nueva escuela.- dio el discurso típico mientras se dirigió a abrir la puerta. –Bienvenido, jovencito.-

La boca de Rukia cayó casi hasta tocar su pupitre mientras reconocía la inconfundible cabellera anaranjada y puntiaguda de su salvado. Él estaba vestido con el uniforme de su instituto y tenía cara de que odiaba cada segundo de su existencia, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron y él cambió su expresión por completo, serenando un poco su aparentemente perpetuo ceño fruncido.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.- se presentó con tono de fastidio. –Yo elegiré mi asiento.- murmuró al profesor, que se vio sorprendido pero asintió, antes de retomar su aburrida explicación en donde la dejó sin ninguna consideración a que el llamado Ichigo acababa de llegar.

Rukia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentarse justo detrás de ella, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa secreta antes de que ella apartara la mirada de golpe por una reprimenda de su profesor que murmuró algo acerca de no juzgarlo por haberse teñido el cabello de ese color tan raro.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?!

Algo le decía que su último año de escuela acababa de tornarse mucho más interesante. Porque no importaba quién fuera este tipo y sí era humano o fantasma o lo que sea, ella iba a desentrañar los misterios detrás de esas extrañas miradas y esa rara sonrisa, a cualquier costo. Y cuando Hikari Rukia se proponía algo, sin duda lo lograba.

Apenas llegara el receso encararía a su extraño salvador y vería qué deparaba el destino.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Lo siento si quedó demasiado abierto, pero me encanta terminar las historias con un comienzo :'D

Este fanfic participa en el concurso en celebración de los más de mil likes de la página de facebook de la artista MomoChie... Sí es que aun estoy a tiempo xD

De hecho, este fic está basado en una imagen q hizo esta misma artista :3 Esperó que me haya quedado bien nwn

Tal vez haya continuación, pero no por ahora y no en este mismo fic porq quiero que quede como OS, así q tal vez en unos meses veran algún fic llamado Destino Parte Dos o algo así XD

Quiero retomar un poco el IchiRuki, pero en este momento estoy ocupada... Encima ando con nuevo teclado porq el anterior se jodió y es dificil acostumbrarse ToT Como sea! :P

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
